Glace au soleil d'été
by LaRoseSanglante
Summary: Kardia a toujours été fasciné par Dégel. Toujours. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Voici leur histoire. C'est l'histoire de leur début d'amitié, et de la découverte de leur amour réciproque ... mais dans toute histoire, il y a toujours un problème. Happy birthday Kardia !


**Aujourd'hui, il parait que c'est l'anniversaire de Kardia. J'en ai donc profité pour finir le premier chapitre d'une fic sur lui que j'écrivais depuis .. un petit moment déjà. **

**C'est nul, pour ne pas changer, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez rien qu'en petit peu. ^^**

* * *

Déjà tout petit –mais pas trop quand même, Kardia avait été fasciné par son presque voisin Verseau. Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu dire passionné tellement la figure antipathique et fermée de la créature glacée l'obsédait, et hantait agréablement ou désagréablement les nuits du futur Scorpion.

La journée, après un entrainement dur, laborieux et éprouvant, pour ne pas dire torturant –cela dépendait de l'humeur du maître pas vénéré pour deux sous, le jeune arachnide fuguait presque, détalant et disparaissant du regard du maître exigeant.

Kardia, ainsi échappé, cherchait assez peu discrètement la chevelure verte tant rêvée, qui s'entrainant assidument assez loin de lui, semblant l'éviter soigneusement.

Quelques fois, et cela mettait le guilleret Scorpion d'une humeur plus qu'euphorique, les deux apprentis s'entrainaient ensemble, surveillés par les maîtres aux aguets de la moindre bêtise ou dérive.

Kardia, être d'un naturel trop joyeux, était, selon les pensées froides et secrètes du Verseau d'Or, beaucoup trop envahissant. Irrité, il avait la nette impression d'être un continent inexploré pris d'assaut par Christophe Kardia, célèbre explorateur –et casse-pied de service. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux.

Lors de ces moments d'entrainement privilégiés, le jeune homme au cœur d'Antarès tentait en douce de toucher le jeune Dégel sur n'importe quelle partie de son corps d'une blancheur presque irréelle, aussi incongrue soit-elle.

Le glacial Verseau s'était donc retrouvé avec la main baladeuse du Scorpion posée sans scrupule aucune sur son postérieur innocent.

Sous le sourire charmeur et tout aussi innocent que le postérieur presque palpé comme un vulgaire fruit de marché, le minuscule Verseau, blessé dans son honneur bafoué par ce crime odieux poussa un léger cri de vierge effarouchée indignée, qui n'eut pas le but recherché : celui de faire retirer cette main indiscrète du derrière tant aimé.

Kardia, victorieux, ne vit point le danger arriver : le poing furieux d'un Dégel ayant perdu son éternel sang-froid écrasa avec force et bruit glauque le nez curieux de l'arachnide malpoli.

Quoiqu'il en soit, malgré toute cette violence et ces nez cassés, le scorpion était toujours en pâmoison devant le vénérable futur Chevalier d'Or.

D'autres fois, Kardia collait tellement le Verseau durant ses temps libres que ce dernier n'avait plus du tout d'intimité : le jeune pot-de-colle suivait son « aimé » même aux toilettes, obligeant la malheureuse victime à utiliser son incroyable cosmos froid pour faire fuir fort efficacement l'arachnide couineur.

Kardia et Dégel, grandissant, mûrirent. Beaucoup pour le Verseau –même si, pensons-y, il n'en avait pas fort besoin, et bien moins pour le Scorpion. Cependant, celui-ci devint un peu moins envahissant et plus respectueux de son compagnon d'armes. Se contentant uniquement de le voir quelques heures par jour, et de lui offrir un grand nombre de confiseries, gâteaux et sucreries en tous genres, que le jeune maître du froid se sentait comme obligé de manger, de un pour ne pas gaspiller cette nourriture chèrement achetée, et de deux pour ne pas blesser l'araignée empoisonnée, comme l'appelaient les autres Chevaliers, en particulier Manigoldo, être acariâtre, agressif et facétieux doté d'une grande impertinence avec tous, y compris ses supérieurs, comme le Grand Pope Sage.

Avec le temps, Dégel, nouveau Chevalier des Verseau et Maître des Glaces adulé et respecté de tous, apprit à supporter et apprécier son camarade. Cependant, il ne montrait pas ses émotions à découvert, et, lors de leurs balades souvent nocturnes pour une raison obscure de Kardia, gardait son éternel masque froid et sans émotion.

Un certain 24 décembre, une fois encore, les deux adolescents aux alentours de minuit, marchaient tranquillement. Le calme rare et bienvenu de Kardia mit la puce à l'oreille du Verseau. Inculte en matière de festivités et autres joyeusetés en tous genres, le Maître des Glaces en ces lieux n'eut pas remarqué l'importance de ce jour béni. Il ne s'attendait donc pas à ce que son pot-de-colle attitré sorte un paquet cadeau d'une belle couleur argentée avec un ruban vert pomme. Le tout était maladroitement emballé, mais l'imperturbable Verseau remarqua avec son obsession maladive que certes, c'était vraiment mal fait, mais réalisé avec amour.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné. Pourquoi cette charmante attention ? Le garçon aux cheveux bleus lui intima d'un léger signe de tête d'ouvrir l'objet source de l'étonnement rarissime du Maître des Glaces, ce qu'il fit, légèrement fébrile. Ce qu'il y découvrit décupla sa stupéfaction : il s'agissait là d'un magnifique pendentif frappé du noble signe du verseau, tout en or avec de minuscules pierreries rougeoyantes. Dégel leva un regard plein de « pourquoi » devant l'objet coûteux, qui ne devait en aucun cas convenir au budget du Scorpion.

- Pour la Noël répondit ce dernier simplement.

Et là, Dégel, pour la première fois de sa blanche vie se sentit gêné d'avoir oublié ce jour. Non pas que son compagnon d'armes aie attendu un cadeau ou autre chose en retour, mais presque. Il remercia un peu plus chaleureusement que d'habitude le jeune homme et lui offrit un vrai sourire, son premier, lui promettant de lui offrir quelque chose le lendemain à la première heure, ce qui fit sourire horriblement Kardia de toutes ses dents parfaitement alignées mais néanmoins à la propreté douteuse –ce à quoi le Verseau préféra ne rien objecter.

En effet, la bestiole à pinces était _légèrement_ susceptible et Dégel se fit la sage conclusion que faire une nouvelle fois remarquer un détail louche sur l'hygiène louche de son ami ne serait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

Après quoi, Dégel du Verseau, homme matinal dit d'un air décisif et autoritaire à un Scorpion heureux de l'effet de son offrande qu'il était plus que temps de se coucher, et il amorça un mouvement de demi-tour, vite retenu par un Kardia chouineur.

- Mais Dégelouchet, ne me laisse pas seul !

S'ensuivit d'une longue bataille où l'astucieux Scorpion réussit enfin à faire plier son précieux ami. Le jeune homme euphorique avait gagné l'immense plaisir de passer une nuit dans le lit douillet du Verseau.

Ils rentrèrent plus ou moins calmement et se rendirent dans le temple glacial, d'avantage à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, d'ailleurs.

Sous les gémissements agaçants de son frère d'armes, un Dégel ennuyé eut le déplaisir d'apporter une seconde couverture, et d'y blottir lui-même le Scorpion la bouche en cœur. Ensuite, il s'allongea à ses côtés et ouvrit les bras où Kardia vint s'y blottir en ronronnant. Dégel soupira imperceptiblement. C'était la première fois en deux ans que son ami quémandait un peu d'affection. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dormi ensemble, c'était un soir d'automne, pile dans la période d'Halloween –la fête préférée de Kardia, où ce dernier avait fait un _horrible _cauchemar selon ses dires.

En deux petites années, les deux adolescents avaient bien grandi et leurs sentiments réciproques également. Le Scorpion n'ayant point mûri d'un iota, découvrait au fil du temps que c'était plus qu'une grande affection voir coup de foudre qu'il éprouvait pour Dégel, mais un amour sans fond aussi sûr que le tonneau des Danaïdes. Le Verseau, quant à lui, mettait doucement mais sûrement le doigt sur les sentiments qui étreignaient son cœur vis-à-vis de Kardia. En d'autres termes, les deux garçons s'aimaient.

Et c'est ce début d'amour qui poussa Dégel à enlacer d'avantage Kardia dans le lit et à passer sa main dans ses cheveux.

- C'était le meilleur Noël de toute ma vie … confessa à voix basse le bleuté.

Mais il y avait Regulus. Il y avait toujours Regulus. Ce Lion sauvage empêchait les deux hommes de se déclarer et donc de vivre leur amour pleinement. Le cinquième gardien était follement amoureux de Dégel, au point de passer chaque jour matin dans son temple, lui chanter une comptine pour enfants et lui agiter des tartines délicieusement beurrées sous le nez avec sourire et entrain. Et ça Dégel ne le supportait pas.

Premièrement parce que Regulus était maladroit au point de renverser deux étagères de livres par jour, d'écorner quelques pages et abimer une multitude de couvertures et variées. Et pour le Saint du Verseau, chaque livre était sacré –à l'exception des maudits bouquins érotiques de Manigoldo, appelés secrètement _torchons_ par le pointilleux Dégel.

Deuxièmement, Regulus était tellement attentionné qu'il ouvrait brusquement les rideaux, inondant la pièce de lumière et mettait une musique de rock tonitruante et ce à 7 heures du matin.

Ensuite, depuis peu, le Lion honorait le Verseau de son auguste présence. Autrement dit, il devançait Kardia et remplissait les journées du onzième gardien, ou plutôt les polluait. Le pauvre Dégel ne pouvait même plus voir son presque compagnon arachnidéen –il avait inventé ce mot un peu plus tôt dans la semaine.

Ce dernier devenait jaloux, et par la même occasion malheureux. Terriblement malheureux. Comprenons-le, l'homme qu'il aimait et vénérait disparaissait entre les griffes félines, et bien qu'il ne sût pas si ses sentiments furent réciproques, le maigre espoir de le voir lui, Dégel du Verseau dans ses bras musclés et virils s'amenuisait d'avantage. Mais il se faisait des idées, il _devait_ se faire des idées. Du moins il l'espérait.

Et dire que tout avait commencé lorsque Dégel avait défendu Regulus face à Manigoldo et Albafica, n'ayant bizarrement pas leur langue dans leur poche …

* * *

**Et voilà, ce premier chapitre à la fin toute pourrie est terminé ! **

**Reviews ? :3**


End file.
